Eloquence
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki thought Ichigo was just a brash teenager with no sophistication at all. Until he sees him in a new light. Who knew Ichigo was a musician? Implied RukiRenji. Not a Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Eloquence_

_9foxgrl_

_Revised March 12, 2012_

Byakuya was quietly leaping from roof to roof heading to the ryoka's Ichigo Kurosaki's house. A few hours ago he had discovered something so horrendous in his little sister's possession that he vowed he was going to skewer the boy the second he opened the door.

It was death metal CD in Rukia's possession. The horrendous music was atrocious to Byakuya.

"A few cuts to the lower extremities should do nicely." he mumbled to himself as the house came into view. He saw the boy with his back turned to the open window upstairs.

But before he could unsheathe Sebonzakura he heard something.

A violin playing a sad but sweet melody. It sounded like it was crying.

Getting closer he realized it was Ichigo playing the violin.

"He does that every other weekend."

Byakuya looked up to see Toshiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ururu sitting on the roof. Out of his view but still in range of the notes were the Vizards who were enticed by the music.

"You come to join the concert?" Kisuke asked as he motioned for the Captain to sit down.

Byakuya took a seat next to Ururu.

They all closed their eyes and listened to the sweet music. The song was so sad and calming at the same time.

Toshiro thought about how he was alone as a child until he met Hyorinmaru and Momori.

Yoruichi, the Vizards, & Kisuke thought about their old life in the Sereitei.

Ururu sat blank faced but a tear could be seen dripping down her face.

Byakuya couldn't help but remember Hisana.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo yelled.

There was a loud crash and then the wretched death metal music came on.

Toshiro groaned. "Not them again."

"Who?"

"Renji & Rukia. They love that crap and usually interrupt the concert." Yoruichi sighed.

Byakuya raised a brow. _'So it's him.'_

Everyone moved to leave but then Ichigo walked out of the house with the violin in hand heading for Karakura park. The audience silently followed hopeful that the concert would continue.

Near the bridge where Ichigo's mother died he stopped. He took out the violin and began to play again. The music felt even sadder this time.

"It's so beautiful." Hiroyi said in a calm voice.

"I wonder what the song it called?" Shinji commented as the group sat on the bridge listening to the boy below play.

"Requium in the Rain."

The group turned to see Orihime & Tatsuki.

"His mom taught him to play when he was little." Orihime sighed.

"He was like a junior champion musician or some kind of young prodigy." Tatsuki added. "After she died...he stopped playing for years...then a few months ago he started to write this song for her."

Ichigo's music became sadder and sadder then the quieter. Then finally the song came to an end.

_'For you mom.'_Ichigo said silently.

A loud round of applause made him jump. He turned to see the audience on the bridge.

Ichigo turned five shades of red then took off running.

"Aww I wish there was an encore." Mashiro wailed.

"There is." Tatsuki said as she and Orihime walked on. "But its in the park."

"Huh?"

"What? We said he was like a child prodigy. Do you think that was his only song?"

"Wonderful." commented a new voice.

The group looked up to see Yamamoto and almost every captain and a few seated officers and lieutenants. Even Zaraki was there. To their amazement so were a few Espada who had survived the war.

"Relax, we just came for the show." Grimmjow assured them. "So where did you say was the next one girlie?"

"In the park." Tatsuki said pointing the way.

"Well come on, lets go before the show starts." Orihime said dragging her friend.

"No clapping if you want him to play more. He's...uh what the word?"

"Easily embarrassed?" Ururu replied.

"Shy." Byakuya stated.

The group follwed them to the park where Ichigo stood where he had first saved a the spirit of a child from a Hollow. He as he adjusted the violin everyone took their seats.

This song was of uncertainty and fear. It brought chills to their spines. The music wavered and changed. The high notes were fast and few soft notes jerked into the music changing the speed. The song ended sharply with a low note.

There was an eerie silence before another song began. It was deeper and filled with rage and hatred. There was notes that brought events of war to everyone ones minds. THe pain, the sorrow, the anger and violence.

Then the music began to soften. It was slowly returning to similar notes from the Requium. With a final hush the song ended.

Ichigo sighed as he stopped then packed his violin away and started home. He jumped when heard applause again. This time it was louder.

He looked to the tree line wher his audience stood cheering, some in tears.

A few of them started throwing random flowers from the park.

"BRAVO!"

"AMAZING!"

"Well done!"

"Hn, not bad for a Ryoka." someone cackled.

Some of the Espada whistled encouragingly.

Ichigo sheepishly looked away. He had rarely performed in front of audiences. The only time was when his mother encouraged him to perform in a junior competition that he won.

Slowly the audience left but not before the S.W.A presented Ichigo with a bouquet of roses.

Ichigo walked home until he noticed Byakuya already there.

"You're talented."

"Umm...thank you?"

"I didn't expect you to be actually cultured in some kind of art."

Ichigo sighed.

"What was those last to songs?"

"I don't know, I never named them. Usually Orihime or Tatsuki do that."

They walked in silence until Byakuya spoke again.

"I would be interested in getting a recording of those songs."

Ichigo looked at the esteemed Captain wide eyed.

"R-really?"

"By now I assume everyone would want a copy."

Ichigo considered it. "Okay...I think I still have some of the recording equipment in the closet with the trophies."

"Trophies?"

"Like Tatsuki said I was a 'young prodigy'." Ichigo laughed. "Now I just have to get rid of Rukia & Renji's music."

"I came originally assuming you gave her this." Byakuya said holding the CD.

"Never, I listen to Frank Sinatra."

"Who?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya incredulously.

"You never listened to Sinatra? Blasphemy!"

Byakuya made a mental note to research this Frank Sinatra if Ichigo admired him that much.

Upon arriving at the house Ichigo climbed onto the roof up to his bedroom window and took out a string of firecrackers.

"In case they're...uh busy." Ichigo explained to the confounded captain as he lit the string and tossed it in the room.

"Ack!"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled she leaned out the window wearing only cami and underwear. She paled at the sight of Byakuya who was in shock.

"What the hell?" Renji yelled as he too leaned out wearing only boxers. He began to hyperventilate at the sight of Byakuya who was now red with anger.

"Rukia go home..." Byakuya said through clenched teeth. "Renji... I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"

Both disappeared in a flash. Ichigo crept back to his room and looked disgusted.

"Great, another disaster." he muttered. In a flash the room was cleaned and the bedsheets changed.

Ichigo handed Byakuya a bag. "Here's some Frank Sinatra, Coltrane, opera, and different kinds of music I listen to. There might be a CD from my earlier concerts too."

"Thank you." Byakuya said.

Ichigo handed him a book. "This may come in handy."

Byakuya openly smirked.

_**'100 Ways to make horny boys leave your little sister alone' **_

_**by H. Shirosaki**_

"Whose this author?"

Ichigo pointed at his head. "My inner Hollow has some perks."

That night Ichigo found all his old recording equipment and recorded every song he knew how to play.

Meanwhile Bykauya's rage on Renji was in effect and many shinigami were betting on how long he could avoid his Captain's rampage.

* * *

Two weeks later

Ichigo stepped through the gate behind Sixth Squad's house. In his hands were two things.

1. His violin case- he had numerous texts about a concert in the Sereitei from the captains until he gave in.

2. a few CDs of him playing, some of which he were donating to the Fourth. Apparently music was very therapeutic for patients.

Ichigo approached Byakuya's office. The jazz melodies of Coltrane could be heared through the open door.

"Excuse me?"

"Ichii!" Yachiru cheered as he entered.

Ichigo was shocked to see Zaraki lounging by the other screen door and listening to jazz with Byakuya.

"Uh? Oh hey Ichigo."

"Umm hi..." Ichigo said uncertainly.

"I'm not challenging you to a fight today. Too calm."

"Uh huh."

"Thank you for your book Ichigo. it was of great help."

"Really?"

"Thank Shirosaki for me." Byakuya said as he returned the book.

**"You're welcome" **Hichigo said taking over for a split second.

"I preferably enjoyed number 89."

"Eighty nine?" Zaraki repeated.

"At random interverval throw sharp pointy object at them. Preferable pencils." Ichigo repeated. "Here's the CD you wanted of the recordings"

"Of you playing?" Yachiru cheered and took it to the CD player.

"This jazz and classical stuff really calms her down. If it was this easy I would have started years ago." Zaraki sighed.

The first song on the CD was new. It was powerful and fast. Filled with excitement and adventure yet still soft and calming.

"A new song!" Yachiru cheered and turned up the volume so everyone could hear it.

"Have you named this one?"

"Yeah...its called Sereitei Captains." Ichigo replied with a sheepish face.

He noticed their shocked looks. "What?"

"We're honored." the two captains replied and were lost in the music.

Outside Renji was trying to sneak a kiss from Rukia when a pencil flew by and grazed Renji's lips.

The End!

**A/N: I dunno why but all these ideas for oneshots keep streaming so I add!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prequel: Eloquence

9foxgrl

A/N: For those who demanded it.

Ichigo was sitting in his room; it had only been a few months since the war ended and since he regained his Shinigami powers. The only difference was that he no longer had to go on patrol. Apparently Yamamoto wanted him to be able to live a normal teenage life.

Of course after battling numerous villains Ichigo's life was far from normal. He had nightmares on occasion about the war and all the people who had fallen by his hands. He had thought he was going to go off the deep end.

One day after school Ichigo was walking by the park when he heard crying. He looked around and saw a little boy with coppery red hair sitting under the jungle gym. A small violin case was at his feet.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy looked up startled but sobbed even harder.

"M-my Mommy is in the hospital…she…she is really sick!"

"I'm sorry…"

"She…she is the best Mommy…ever…I want to play her …the song my teacher showing us…. B-b-but I can't p-play it…."

Ichigo looked over at the boy's violin. His fingers itched at the sight of it.

"Let me see the music sheet kid, I might be able to help."

Ichigo read the sheet and his brow raised. He smiled softly.

"Carnival of Venice."

"You know it?"

Ichigo smiled. "I think I can help you kid."

After a few hours of hard work the little boy was able to play the song pretty well for a beginner. The boy smiled and packed his violin. He was about to run towards the hospital when he stopped.

"Thanks so much mister! Mommy will love this!"

"Hey kid, you never gave me your name!"

"Ichigo! My name is Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood there dazed as the boy ran off eager to play for his mother. He walked home deep in thought.

When he was little he loved listening to his mother play her violin. It sounded very beautiful, instead of a bedtime story he would ask for her to play 'Moonlight Sonata' or 'Clair de Lune'.

She then began teaching him when he was able to hold a violin properly at age four. He had learned quickly from her and enjoyed every minute of his time learning to play music as beautifully as her. When she got sick she would ask him to play for her. At competitions and recitals he pretended he was only playing for his family and no one else.

Then when she died his heart broke. He willingly played a song of mourning at her funeral then sold his violin the next day.

Looking back Ichigo realized that music was an outlet. He still loved to listen to music. It helped him relax.

That night Ichigo entered his mindscape and materialized a black violin. He stood against the skyscraper and began to adjust the violin.

Zangetsu and Hichigo looked on in interest as Ichigo began to play 'Clair de Lune' then after satisfied that he could still play moved onto a fast paced song that made them just every time he hit a high note. With that he moved onto a sonata called 'Obsession.'

With the last note Hichigo hugged him and Zangetsu wiped tears from his face.

"**King! I'm glad we share the same DNA!"**

"_**Beautiful!"**_

The next morning Ichigo woke up and knocked at his father's study.

"Oy, Dad…can I have some money please?"

"Why?"

Ichigo looked away almost afraid to meet his father's eyes.

"I want to buy a violin." He replied with a whisper.

A loud laugh made him jump. He looked up to see his father taking a brand new violin out from a closet. Ichigo opened the case with shaking fingers. It was a beautiful ebony violin with a faint inscription on the side in thin gold letters.

'_To my Guardian, from Mom'_

"She wanted me to give you this when you graduated from high school…but I guess now is a good time as any."

Ichigo smiled and thanked his father. He returned to his room where he began to play 'Moonlight Sonata', blissfully unaware of the audience sitting on the roof outside.

The end.


End file.
